muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Statue of Liberty
The Statue of Liberty stands at the mouth of the Hudson River in New York Harbor. The statue is a gift from France, dedicated in 1886 to celebrate the centennial of the United States of America. Miss Piggy has been pictured as the Statue of Liberty in many forms, including a Sigma Ceramics candlestick in the early 80's. Since that time, other such similar merchandise has been produced and she has gone on to appear as Lady Liberty in several on-screen and illustrated appearances. A short comic in the Summer 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine tells the story of Lady Liberty's inspiration, Jeanne-Emilie Bartholdi as played by Miss Piggy. After cacthing a vase filled with flowers and a book titled "Theory of Flight," Bartholdi is instructed to stand in an awkward pose while a prototype is sculpted. The accompanying poster pull-out for the magazine is a photo of the result signed by Miss Piggy as "Miss Liberté." Piggy appeared on screen as the Statue at the climax of Muppet*Vision 3D's closing number. She forms the centerpiece of the fountain outside the Muppet*Vision theater in Walt Disney World, and a number of Piggy items sold at the theme park have featured her in the Statue of Liberty costume. The real Statue of Liberty appears in a MasterCard commercial with the Muppets, shot on location in New York, and had previously been seen with Kermit and Piggy in promotional material for The Muppets Take Manhattan. Miss Piggy Image:Sigmapiggycandlestick.jpg|Sigma Ceramics candlestick c. late 70s/early 80s Image:224liberty.jpg|"That's Entertainment" set piece from episode 224 of The Muppet Show 1978 Image:Calender 1980 07.jpg|The Miss Piggy Calendar 1980, July entry 1980 Image:517liberty.jpg|''The Muppet Show'' episode 517 1981 Image:Piggy-liberty-pollysmith.jpg|''I Love Liberty'' 1982 Image:Ladylibertypiggy.jpg|The Muppet Show On Tour: 2nd Edition 1985 Image:Comic-piggyliberty.jpg|Piggy as Jeanne-Emilie Bartholdi posing for the original sculpture in the [[Muppet Magazine issue 15|Summer 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine]] 1986 Image:Miss_Liberte.JPG|"Miss Liberté" from the [[Muppet Magazine issue 15|Summer 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine]] 1986 Image:Piggystatueofliberty.jpg|German postcard, variation on "Miss Liberté" Image:Piggyliberty-mupmag.jpg|Dressed for Halloween in a comic from the [[Muppet Magazine issue 16|Fall 1986 issue of Muppet Magazine]] 1986 Image:Piggyliberty.mupmag-fanart.jpg|fan art published in the [[Muppet Magazine issue 18|Spring 1987 issue of Muppet Magazine]] 1987 Image:Miss_piggy_muppet_vision.jpg|''Muppet*Vision 3D'' Image:Wdwfountain.jpg|Fountain outside Muppet*Vision 3D 1991 Image:LibertyBabyMP.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' episode "Happy Birthday, Uncle Piggy" 1990 Image:Wdwpiggypvc.jpg|Walt Disney World Muppet PVC figures mid-1990s Image:Liberty.songbook.jpg|''A Very Silly Songbook'' 1995 Image:Greatmuppetsliberty.gif|"The Statue of Piggery" Great Muppets in American History 1997 Image:Libertyantenna.jpg|Walt Disney World antenna topper 2003 Image:Disneypinpiggystatue.jpg|Disney World pin 2005 Image:Disneypinstitchmuppets.jpg|Disney World pin 2005 Image:Wdw2ndpiggypvc.jpg|Walt Disney World Muppet Poseable Figures set 2004 Image:Iheartnewyork.jpg|Kermit's World Tour magnets 2006 Image:Hiddendisneypin.jpg|Hidden Mickey pin 2006 Image:NYrangerspiggyliberty.jpeg|National Hockey League pin for the New York Rangers Image:Piggy.liberty.png|"The Muppets: The Great Search!" game on muppets.com Muppets Image:Statueofliberty-supermanspoof.jpg|A model created for a Superman spoof in the 1982 Miss Piggy Calendar, "Great Lovers of the Silver Screen" -- a Muppet rat plays the part of the Statue 1982 Image:Promo-mtm01.jpg|Promotional lobby card for The Muppets Take Manhattan 1984 File:MuppetsTakeManhattan1984BRset.jpg|The Muppets Take Manhattan (book and audio) 1984 Image:Gilchrist-liberty.gif|From a Muppet comic strip by Guy and Brad Gilchrist. Image:Liberty-splashcomic.jpg|Muppet Magazine issue 8 1984 Image:Mtmcomicstatue.jpg|The Muppets Take Manhattan (comic book) 1984 Image:Comic-missliberty.jpg|Muppet Magazine issue 15 1986 Image:Liberty.sam-shirt.jpg|''Muppets from Space'' 1999 Image:Liberty.mastercard.jpg|MasterCard commercial 2002 Image:Liberty.macys.jpg|Macy's Windows 2002 Image:Stripes-liberty.jpg|Stars & Stripes FOREVER! 2008 Image:Liberty-whatnot.png|The Muppet Whatnot Workshop offers a Lady Liberty outfit 2008 Image:Liberty-wayne-wanda.jpg|''The Treasure of Peg-Leg Wilson'' #1 Image:Liberty-americanwoman.jpg|"American Woman" Image:Muppets2011Trailer02-34.jpg|''The Muppets'' Image:NYC-MayorBloomberg&TheMuppets-TimesSquare-(StatueOfLiberty).jpg|New York City Family Ambassadors press conference in 2012 Sesame Street Image:Lberty.bert.jpg|Bert, in The Sesame Street 1976 Calendar Image:Liberty.pinball.jpg|Pinball Number Count 1977 Image:Shalom-liberty.jpg|''Shalom Sesame'' opening 1986 Image:Shalom.SailorSong.Liberty.jpg|Moishe Oofnik's Sailor Song "Journey to Secret Places" Image:Ssmag.19860708.jpg|''Sesame Street Magazine'' July/August 1986 Image:Bettylouliberty.jpg|Betty Lou in the same issue File:GGLiberty.jpg|"I Am the World" Image:Bbliberty.jpg|Spot illustration for Sesame Street Magazine July 1995 Image:Liberty.sesamecredits.jpg|''Sesame Street'' end credits Image:Grover-Statue-Of-Liberty-German.jpg|Grover in a German Sesamstrasse postcard Image:SesameEnglish.Liberty.jpg|''Sesame English'' opening 1999 Image:Dawnstatue.JPG|''Let's Take a Trip!'' 2000 Image:Zoe-statue-of-liberty.jpg|Zoe in the Universal Studios Japan Halloween parade 2008 File:Sesamstrasse-statueofliberty.jpg|In the German ''Sesamstrasse'' magazine, pages that are designed to teach English words are marked with a picture of Rosita as the Statue of Liberty. 2010 Gund abby statue of liberty.jpg|Abby Cadabby doll by Gund Other Image:Liberty.timepiece.jpg|''Time Piece'' (1965) File:Unclesam-babyrowlf.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' episode "What Do You Want to Be When You Grow Up?" Image:The Muppets Face One Big Problem Promo (17).png|Featured in a TV spot for The Muppets (2011) Image:Liberty-babies316.jpg|''Muppet Babies'' episode "Back to the Nursery" Image:Whatnot_liberty.JPG|In a display at the Muppet Whatnot Workshop. Image:Mattempirestate.JPG|Uncle Traveling Matt holding a postcard of the Statue of Liberty in the book What's a Fraggle? Image:Liberty-trash.jpg|The [[Muppet Magazine issue 19|Summer 1987 issue of Muppet Magazine]] features Emma Lazarus' poem "The New Colossus" which is engraved in bronze on the Statue of Liberty, also pictured juxtaposed with a garbage dump fitting the article's theme. Minor references * In Camping in Canada, Oscar the Grouch and Big Bird fly over the Statue of Liberty on their way to Canada. * In the book Before You Leap, Kermit says one of the reasons he loves New York City is because even the Statue of Liberty is green. Statue of Liberty Statue of Liberty